That old Olive tree
by suga123
Summary: Ziva and Tony, now happily married, take their children to see that all important tree and tell them the story of how it came to be...- Future fic, Shiva/Shabbat shalom spoilers so dont read if you havent seen.


The red and black striped car with also a black roof shuddered to a halt in the middle of what looked like a big open desert, it was clear that it was getting old as the

tires looked worn out and the breaks made a slight squeaky sound as they stopped probably needing some oil and medical attention.

One little girl about 9 and a little boy around 7 were in the back, looking incredibly unwell and like they were about to pass out. There was a much older man in front,

actually looking worse than them and sitting with one hand still on the steering wheel was a curly brown haired woman with sparkling brown eyes, grinning like the cat

that got the cream…or as _she _said 'the cat that got the sour milk' "Ziva sweetheart, do you _really _need to always drive that wild? For our children's sake?" sighed the

Man, "well, I can not help it can I Tony?" Ziva replied, still grinning, "old habits live hard," "_die _hard," sighed Tony, there was an awkward silence and Tony looked at the

children in the back, "hey Tali and Antonio, do you think that your mother here should at least try at some driving lessons?"

"no, I think that my mothers driving is just fine," the little girl, Tali shrugged, "YES, my stomach is hurting and I feel like im in that movie where this bad guy is chasing

the…" Antonio stopped when he saw Ziva give him a glare as if to shut up, Tony smiled at his wife and whispered something to her which made her laugh and she

leaned over and kissed him right on the lips, the children started to make gagging noises, "hey that will be you guys someday," Tony said with a wink and Ziva smiled

again, "So why did we decide to go on a trip to Israel anyway? I mean, I get that mum came from there but…" Antonio asked, Ziva turned around and pointed

At this very large tree that was outside, "I wanted to show you guys something, because i…well _We _have been meaning to for a very long time now but your father

figured that it would have to wait till you were both older and now well…you are both growing up very fast so we decided on this

Summer," "whats so special about a _tree?_" Antonio scoffed and Tali slapped his arm, "_behave_ children," Tony spoke sternly, "this is a very sensitive subject for your

mother so I would advice you both to try and be very grown up about it," they both nodded and they all came out of the car and Ziva guided them to the tree. It was

indeed very tall and it had lots of branches growing out of it, Ziva smiled sadly, it was indeed a _very _long time ago since she had seen this tree…

"I have been returned to you finally," she whispered and started to stroke the bark ignoring her children and even her husbands stares, "what are those growing from

it?" Tali asked, looking up at the top, "those are olives as it is an olive tree, you plant these kind of trees in memory of someone,"

everyone fell sort of silent and she continued, "right after my father….well your grandfather died, I came here to bury his body and I decided to plant this tree in his

memory," "was that not just after you got it on with my father?" Antonio asked, Tali giggled and Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "NO Antonio, that was another

time…it was only a hug anyway," Ziva tried not to blush, "so anyway, that is the story….it just seems special to me, like the one thing in my life that stayed with me

y'know, well apart from Tony." The children seemed to like a liking to the tree and started to play and make up little games that involved it and ran round and round

and round it in circles until Ziva got dizzy, she was sitting right at the top reading a book and Tony was at the top too picking the olives, they shared another

kiss and this time looking down from the tree to see their childrens reactions but they were too busy fooling around to notice.

They all made a new pact to visit the Olive tree in Israel every single summer and so they did, even when Tali and Antonio were teenagers. But then one day, Tali came

with her new husband and Antonio came later with his girlfriend and the tree was almost gone, its branches all frail and Olives could no longer grow from them. They

both decided to plant another one this time in their parents Will, who were both now very old and almost dying….and they knew that they would be very proud

of them, little had our Ziva known that she had started a _family tradition. _


End file.
